


only fools fall for you

by annadavidson



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annadavidson/pseuds/annadavidson
Summary: A part of him felt like he’d been an ass.Prompt: Dorian learns that the Inquisitor is a blood mage after a battle turns sour. He struggles with the knowledge and his budding interest in the man. How can he trust someone who uses blood magic?





	only fools fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> Desi Fiore Trevelyan belongs to Rum (numinlavellan on Tumblr) - a link to her can be found in the notes below.
> 
> This fic is based off of [these beautiful angst-ridden comics](http://numinlavellan.tumblr.com/tagged/blood-magic-by-any-other-name/chrono) by Rum.

A part of him felt like he’d been an ass. Another part of him felt like being an ass had been necessary, and he’d been right in his reaction, his judgement, his  _words._  Those sides were at war, his mind and heart unable to pick which to feel more, which was correct. Perhaps in a way, both were. He could feel like he’d been an ass but also feel justified in his actions. Still… those words lingered in his mind.

 _“We’re_ done _.”_

_“Dorian…”_

Dorian groaned and slouched back in his chair. He’d been staring absently at the bookshelf in front of him. No one bothered him, instead leaving him to sulk. Had they heard about the fight? Had they actually  _heard_  the fight? He hadn’t though they’d been  _that_  loud, though he did remember himself yelling and slamming a door… He didn’t think Desi was the type to go around, telling everyone about their fight. Perhaps he was left unbothered simply because he was the mage from Tevinter. He told himself it had to be that. He didn’t like the idea of all of Skyhold knowing what had gone down between him and the Inquisitor.

_Desi…_

He quietly cursed and pushed himself off the chair, coming to stand by the window. He could see Desi down in the courtyard, Cassandra by his side. He couldn’t tell what the conversation was about, but they both looked grim – though he was fairly certain irritated or annoyed was Desi’s default look with that temper of his. He guessed they were discussing important matters, perhaps Corypheus or the Inquisition’s next move. He doubted it was a heart to heart. There seemed to be some respect between the two, but from his perspective, they never quite seemed like friends.

Still… Dorian found himself wishing he was down there in Cassandra’s place.

He shook his head and forced himself to step away from the window, peeling his eyes away from the Inquisitor.

 _Blood magic,_  he had to remind himself. Desi had used blood magic… He was a blood mage. Yes, Desi had used blood magic to save him. No, Desi was nothing like his father and some of the other blood mages he’d known in Tevinter. But… Blood magic was still  _blood magic._  He’d noticed the scars, but… He hadn’t realized any of them might have been related to blood magic… No, that wasn’t entirely true. He hadn’t  _allowed_  himself to think about it, to entertain that possibility.

Now he was forced to process it, to come to terms with it. And he wasn’t doing a very good job at that.

He missed him. He missed the flirting, the teasing.  _He missed Desi._

Perhaps he’d overreacted? No, he still thought his reaction was justified. Maybe he should have stayed longer, listened to Desi? Maybe they should have talked it out more?

He found himself falling back into the chair, once a comforting place, but right now it felt more like one of those uncomfortable chairs in the tavern. He rested his elbows on his legs, his head hung low with one hand running through his hair.

No, he didn’t think words were what he needed right now. He needed to think. He needed to figure things out.

Time. He needed time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like/reblog on Tumblr [here](http://magicrobins.tumblr.com/post/166968953990/only-fools-fall-for-you).
> 
> Desi Fiore Trevelyan's owner (Rum): [Tumblr](http://numinlavellan.tumblr.com).


End file.
